candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 261/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 260/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 262/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 261 (Dreamworld) is the first level in Blooming Bakery and the 119th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 27 double jelly squares and score at least 55,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The candy bombs may be a pain if released too early. *The moon scale is a little under average in stability, so if you're not careful with cascades, Odus will fall. *Overall, this level isn't hard at all due to the long moon struck it offers. *The jellies are worth 54,000 points (27 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 54,000 points). Hence, an additional 1,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left *'End:' moves left Strategy *Free the candies under the liquorice locks, starting by the bottom to not release the candy bombs. *Then during moon struck, make massive cascades, and all the jelly will be cleared before Odus returns. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 54,000 points. Hence, an additional 101,000 points for two stars and an additional 131,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since the jellies are protected by liquorice locks and are below the candy bomb dispensers, it is a must to destroy the liquorice locks in order to clear the jellies which in turn releases candy bombs. Hence, it decreases the difficulty of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. However, the presence of six colours makes it hard to create colour bombs during regular moves. *The relatively unstable moon scale can make the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. *30 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the third and fourth points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the three star target score. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-19-19-04-13.png|Mobile version Level 261 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Blooming Bakery levels Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars